


orchestra mysteries

by curlsinthewind



Series: castle mysteries [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Liam Dunbar is a Softie, M/M, Single Parent Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: Theo's first concert as the first violinist and Alec says something shocking about Liam.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: castle mysteries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880716
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	orchestra mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! <33  
> This is the last part of castle mysteries and I just want to tell you that I loved Alec and Liam's relationship so much!  
> I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> (noo, I'm definitely not working on something else that contains their children, nooo)  
> Sue <333

It was shortly after Alec's fifth birthday when Theo had his first concert as the first violinist and so as to keep his promise he invited Liam together with his son.

They were playing the famous composition by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky; The Nutcracker and as far as he knew it was a beautiful piece of art and he was honoured to be playing as the first violinist.

He wouldn't be seeing either of the boys since the whole day was filled with rehearsals so he had to wait for the evening.

\----

"Why do I have to wear this? It scratches," Alec whined as he stood in front of the mirror while Liam was buttoning up his white shirt. They wore matching suits, a gift from Liam just for this occasion.

"Because your dad is playing in an important concert and we're going there to support him," he answered, tying a blue tie around his neck.

"But why do I have to wear this monstrosity?" The man chuckled and shook his head. Sometimes Alec acted like a teenager even though he was just five and there was something really amusing about that.

"Because it's politeness."

"Politeness?" Alec asked, tilting his head slightly.

"So you are telling me you know such words as revolution or declaration but a word like politeness doesn't ring a bell?" The boy frowned at him and crossed his arms.  
"Sorry, kiddo."

"So?"

"Politeness as when you go in someone else's house, you ask them if you should take off your shoes or when we are at a restaurant you don't shout because it would disturb other people. It means that you respect other people and we respect your dad and his friends who are going to play tonight." He watched the other boy to recognise if he caught up with his explanation and smiled as Alec nodded hesitantly.

"But it's still uncomfortable."

"I'm enjoying this as much as you do, Al."

\----

It was a nice music hall with seats in front of the podium and balconies on the second floor. Theo got them the best seats being in the front row just in front of the violas with a great view on the first violinist and far away from the conductor who would be in their way.

There was also a small gathering before with a buffet and wine but Liam refused wanting to be completely sober not just because of Alec but because of Theo so he wouldn't miss a thing.

Alec tugged at the sleeve of his blazer forcing him to look down at the boy.

"What is it?"

"Can I take one?" he asked, pointing at the stack of desserts.

"Of course come on, show me which one you want."

Their relationship was getting better and better with more time they spent together. Sometimes they would end up bundled in one blanket while watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, sometimes they would cook together for Theo or sometimes they would just hang out in Alec's room and play with Lego.

Liam moved in with them just a couple of weeks ago. He was anxious about how Alec would react to him suddenly living with them and sleeping on the same bed as his father but it seemed like a natural thing. It seemed like he belonged there and fit right in. Alec welcomed him with open arms and the first thing they did was to decorate the apartment with Liam's stuff.

The boy was impressed by the amount of history books he owned and the man let him put some of them in his room. He would tell him some stories from Greek mythology before bed and they would talk hours and hours about their favourite monarchs. Even though Alec wasn't that much educated as Liam was due his low age they came along like best friends. Liam just hoped the boy saw it the same way.

As they were sitting in their seats, Alec with his small body had to jump on the high chair, an old woman next to them was shooting them deadly looks and Liam tried to ignore it, he really did but somehow he couldn't help himself.

"Excuse me? Is there some kind of problem?" he asked as politely as he could sticking to his words from before looking the lady in her eyes. She looked at him horrified and surprised that he even bothered to talk to her. It was a miracle she didn't dislocate her jaw from the way she was gaping at him.

"I just don't want your son to ruin the concert." Liam ignored how she looked at him with despise or how she called him Alec’s father. He glared at her, the same ugly way and smirked. The smirk he has learnt from his boyfriend in these past months.

“Don’t worry, my son won’t ruin your concert,” he spat at her putting a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder as his smirk turned into a full devilish smile.   
“You won’t, right?” he asked after, looking at Alec who nodded looking a little bit dumbstruck like he couldn’t believe what Liam was saying.

“No, I won’t!” Alec was not that much of a difference from his father so he knew when to engage his adorable charm, smiling sweetly and blinking fast. The woman frowned at them glaring at them before turning back to the podium.

“Good job.” Alec grinned as Liam whispered to his ear wiggling a little in his seat. Stupid old people and their prejudices.

_______________

The concert started ten minutes later, some of the musicians already on their seats and the rest of them just followed in the next minutes. Theo sat in his chair in the first line in front of the conductor; Alec beamed next to him waving at his dad as Theo smiled toothily and waved back.

Liam just smiled at his boyfriend and laughed as Theo winked at him.

Then the concert started the first tones of melody sounding through the hall and he had to close his eyes in satisfaction.

It was a beautiful composition and the philharmonic was doing an amazing job. Every single instrument was like watching sea waves calmly arrive to the shore. It was incredible and every time his gaze fell to Alec, he was watching the whole orchestra with wide eyes.

Theo looked beautiful too, his arms gracefully moving along the strings swaying into the rhythm as he followed the conductor’s movements.

Liam wondered why they didn’t visit these kinds of concerts more often because it was something magnificent. The melody was like magic circling around the whole room, it was like some flower was growing and growing until the composition ended with choir’s voices. In the end there was a whole garden in Liam’s head full grown and beautiful.

They sat there for a while clapping loudly, Alec beside him was still watching as his dad was shaking his hand with the conductor and the other violinists.

“That was awesome!” Alec tugged at the sleeve of his tuxedo as he beamed up at him. Liam just crouched down to him and adjusted the boy’s tie as he took his small hand in his.

“Really? Did you enjoy it?” he asked, not even surprised that Alec enjoyed The Nutcracker so much. Liam did enjoy it too, even if it was because his boyfriend looked so hot while playing on the violin. And speaking of the devil, Theo was coming down to them and as soon as Alec saw him, he left Liam’s embrace and ran to his dad.

“Daddy! It was awesome! Can we go on something like that again?” he asked and Liam already knew how the chuckle sounded. Theo smiled and lifted Alec up and sat him onto his hip.

Liam slowly made his way towards them trying to leave them as much time as he could. Alec was rambling about something and Theo just watched him with amazement.

“Hey,” he said to Liam as soon as he approached them. Liam leaned in to peck his boyfriend’s lips as he smiled and looked at Alec once again.

“Hey, you were amazing,” he said and Theo grinned at him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t tear my eyes away from you.” At that, the other man laughed with the corners of his mouth reaching his eyes.

“At least now you know why I love going to your tours,” he said and Liam blushed immediately.

“ _That_ is the reason why you’re visiting my tours so often? And here I was, thinking that you were actually interested in history,” he said smacking Theo lightly in the arm.

“Well that and _Alec_ is the one enjoying history in our family.” It shocked him a little, the word, family. It wasn’t like Theo meant him or anything; they were still pretty early into their relationship. So he just laughed and ruffled Alec’s hair who just huffed in annoyance.

“Excuse me.” Unfortunately, that old lady couldn’t stop bothering them. What was her problem anyways? Wasn’t she supposed to like disappear into her coffin and sleep until five when she would wake up and watch soap-operas again? It wasn’t like Liam hated elder people but this particular woman really intrigued him.   
“This is your son?” she asked directing the question to Theo who just furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to say that you and your husband did an incredible job by raising him to be such an educated man.” Liam had absolutely no idea what she was talking about and he wanted to stop her and tell her that they weren’t married but Theo was already smiling at her.

“Thanks, we appreciate it,” he said and with one last smile, she left leaving Liam absolutely speechless.   
“Kind woman,” he said at which Liam had to snort.

“She wasn’t so kind before the concert.” He wanted to add something before Alec spoke again.

“Yep! She was mean to papa Liam! And when we were polite the whole time, she started to like us.”

And now Liam was in absolute shock.

“Alec, I’m not-“

“Really? When did you learn that word, huh, you big man?” Theo was acting like nothing was happening, did he not mind? Why was he…what?

“Papa Liam taught me! He’s so smart!” The boy exclaimed smiling wildly and his dad copied his actions.

“Yeah, he really is, isn’t he?” And then he leaned in and kissed Liam full on lips.   
“That’s why I love him.”


End file.
